mlp_fim_creepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Look Behind You
It started off like any other day, any other weekend. I was surprised to see that my aunt came over, and she handed me a DVD. A DVD of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. The only reason I knew what it was, was because I looked inside (The case was a boring, black case). There was a generic DVD inside, with, "MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC" crudely written across it. My Aunt said she looked everywhere for a normal DVD but the ones she could find were too expensive, and she couldn't find anything else, and she had to get one off the internet. She kissed me goodbye and went home. I was about to put the DVD in to watch some when my Mom said, "Sweetie, I'm going to go get some groceries. I'll be back in 15 minutes", and she went on her way as well. I'll admit I was slightly creeped out, watching an internet-bought, possibly fake MLP DVD in my house, alone. But it was my favorite show, so I popped it in the player anyway. My TV screen glitched a little, like when it rains and the signal gets messed up. It emitted a buzzing sound, stopped glitching, and started up. The theme song was normal, and from what I can tell, I'd say it was from Season One? I was happy to see it was a normal episode, until the theme song ended. My TV glitched some more, and got on with the episode..."Weird,", I thought. "I've never heard of this episode before.". It was an episode called "The End". I supposed it was some sort of secret one episode that had never been released. I kept watching. Twilight was sleeping in her bed, and then woke up to somebody screaming outside. The screams were very realistic...as if they were happening outside the window. She got out of bed and said, "She's at it again.". Twilight ran outside and screamed to find Fluttershy with a chainsaw, along with Spike, who was bleeding a lot and looked badly injured. Fluttershy looked at Twilight and said, "You're next." Twilight ran from Fluttershy. I couldn't believe what I was watching. Fluttershy was normally such a sweet and innocent character that I couldn't bear to see her chasing Twilight with a chainsaw. I got up and reached to eject the disc, and throw it away. The eject button didn't work, though. I pressed it about a billion times to get that demented disc out of the player, but it never worked. I looked at the screen to find Fluttershy violently dismembering Twilight with the chainsaw, Twilight's blood and insides splattering all over the screen. I screamed and ran into the dining room. I hid under the table, but even tablecloth couldn't block out Twilight's horrible screaming, and Fluttershy's maniacal laughter. Suddenly, it stopped. The screaming, the laughing, it all stopped. I slowly crept back into the living room, still shaken from the incident, to find nothing but static on the TV. I pressed the button on the DVD player and was relieved to see that the disc not only popped out, but rapidly shot out of the player as soon as I pressed the button. I grabbed the horrible thing, broke it up into little pieces, and destroyed it into the garbage disposal. Glad to be rid of it, I walked back into the room, to find static still on the TV. I figured the disc had messed it up somehow, so I turned it off. When I turned it back on, I was utterly shocked to see the same scene from before: Fluttershy murdering Twilight. I stepped back, watching the gory scene from afar. Twilight's screaming eventually died out, and Fluttershy, laughing, walked off, back into Ponyville. I don't know how the heck I did it, staying in the room for every gory scene that appeared. It seemed in this, "Secret Episode", Fluttershy was a mass murderer who took joy in killing her own best friends. When I finally thought the episode was over, Fluttershy turned toward the screen, grinning sadistically. As she slowly walked toward the screen with the chainsaw, screaming emitted from the TV. As the screaming got louder, Fluttershy got closer. When she was so close as to that she might break out of the screen, the power went out. I screamed, and ran around frantically trying to find my way to the front door. Even though the TV went out as well, I could still hear Fluttershy's chainsaw and her sadistic laughter. I could hear footsteps, getting closer to me, and the laughing got louder. I screamed very loud, and then the power came back on. The whole house was a wreck. Chairs and couches overturned, scratches and rips ruining their fabric. Torn curtains, everything liquid had spilled out of the fridge. There was ketchup all over the floor - or maybe it was something else - it spelled out, "YOU'RE NEXT". '' ''I walked into the living room, delighted to see that the TV was broken. But the mess, who could've done it? I tried to clean up and fix the house as best as I could before my mom got home. Though still shaken from my experience, I didn't experience anything paranormal later on. Until I went to bed. There I as, alone in my bed, happy to be rid of the DVD and the TV it had corrupted. But as I was starting to drift off to sleep, I heard it outside: A chainsaw. I never heard it outside again, nor saw any sign of Fluttershy. But something tells me she's still out there. Something tells me to tell you- Look Behind You'.